1. Field
The present application relates to an image displaying apparatus displaying images and an imaging apparatus acquiring images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus enabling power saving by reducing luminous of a backlight for an input image signal is provided as a reducing means of power consumption of an image display in the imaging apparatus (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-308632 and so on).
However, in the above-stated imaging apparatus, a change speed of a backlight luminance correction is slow when a screen changes from a moving image reproduction and a through image display to a still image display and a menu image display. As a result, there is a case when an unintended change in a display screen occurs. The change in the display screen as stated above may be a cause of deterioration in operability and embarrassment to user.